Maybe More Than Friends
by Numb Smile
Summary: Sequel to Just Friends. NC17 MarissaSummer


Title: "Maybe More Than Friends."

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, Fox and Josh, blah, just pervy thoughts hence the fic, blah, wouldn't it be cool if Summer and Marissa did get together on the show though?

Rating: **_18_**, for you yanks; **_NC-17_**.

Pairing: Marissa and Summer.

Summary: sigh I hate sequels; they never live up to expectation. This is set in the same summer as "Just Friends", it's a month or so later. Basically if JF was about Summer getting off, then this is Marissa's _turn_.

Author's Note: Everyone hounded me for a sequel, even though I hate writing them (because when I write "_The End_" I mean **the end**), I caved, so for all those who asked, blah.

And, is it me, or are my sex scenes over quite quickly?

I reiterate; I hate writing sequels.

Looking around the lobby of the cinema Marissa fidgeted as Summer made her way back over to her, "Hurry up Sum', I wana get good seats."

"You were the one that wanted popcorn." Summer grumbled as Marissa dragged her to the correct theatre.

"Don't be so grumpy!"

Summer sighed, "Coop', you know how much I hate this type of movie."

"Sum' if you sit all the way through it, I promise I'll make it worth you while." The taller girl whispered into her girlfriend's ear letting her teeth graze over Summer's earlobe, as they took their seats. Letting a wave of desire flush though her body Summer, sat down and hoped she would make it all the way though.

Half an hour into the movie the shorter girl was bored out of her mind, letting her eyes wander from the screen in front of her she took in the rest of the theatre, it was sparsely filled. Her and Marissa were in the far left corner, with Marissa being closest to the wall. Glancing back at the screen, Summer suppressed a groan as the blonde _hero_ character was droning on about his duty, and how he must blah blah. Throwing a look at her girlfriend she wasn't surprised to see Marissa completely engrossed in the film.

Leaning over she let her lips tickle the sensitive skin on Marissa's neck, softly kissing as her tongue traced a path up the side of the taller girls neck, stopping just below her ear to gently nip at the tender spot she knew was located there.

Marissa whispered her name as she swatted Summer away, trying to ignore the shorter girls hand that was gently rubbing the inside of her thigh through her thin skirt.

Letting her mouth slip back down Marissa's neck, her lips coming to rest at the nape of the lanky girls neck, her teeth bit down and she started to suckle at the delicate flesh. Releasing the skin from her teeth, Summer let her bottom lip rub over the bruising flesh.

"Summer, stop it!" Marissa hissed at the grinning brunette, her hand clamping over Summer's causing it to stop its voyage up Marissa's leg.

Summer removed her hand and pouted at Marissa, who had promptly gone back to watching the movie. Sighing the shorter girl started to look around again, counting about twenty other people, most of who were situated nearer the front; Summer and Marissa had the back row to themselves.

Ginning Summer glanced at the space in-between her seat and the one in front, it was a sizeable gap, she could easily fit, her grin spread. Letting her mind slip back to earlier that day she knew Marissa was lacking in the underwear department, Summer had promptly removed her girlfriend's panties when she had cornered her in a changing room. The shorter girl suppressed a laugh when she thought about how surprised Marissa had been to see her pop up next to her.

Throwing a glance at Marissa, Summer saw she was giving her full concentration to the movie. Setting the popcorn down on the seat next to her, Summer inched herself off of her seat and towards the floor, gently pivoting herself and moving sideways. She was soon in front of her girlfriend, looking up she was almost unhappy to see Marissa hadn't even noticed her move.

Letting a wide grin rest over her face Summer eased her hands up and under Marissa's skirt, taking the garment with them. Marissa's head shot down, shocked to see Summer positioned between her legs.

"Summer, what the hell are you doing?" She whispered clearly annoyed.

"I thought of something better I could be doing," Summer grinned, before quietly adding, "you."

"Sum', now is not the time." Marissa hissed

"Coop', it's always the time." The shorter girl whispered before leaning forward and softly planting feather light kisses on the insides of Marissa's thighs whilst her fingertips trailed up and down the outsides of her girlfriend's thighs.

Summer moved her hands, so that they were now resting on the insides of Marissa's legs. The shorter girl let her little finger run up and down Marissa's already wet slit, lightly dipping in-between the taller girls lips. As Summer's mouth started to travel closer to her center, Marissa sucked in a deep breath, her attention fully gone from the film.

Summer stopped kissing Marissa's thighs and stilled herself in front of her girlfriend's wetness, licking her lips. Letting her head droop forward, Summer snaked her tongue out and traced over Marissa's lips, slipping between to taste Marissa's arousal. Gently lapping at Marissa's center, Summer's tongue roamed up and down always halting just under Marissa's swelling clit.

As she stopped just underneath Marissa's clit, Summer felt Marissa's hand on the back of her head pushing her upwards, wanting to feel Summer's tongue on her clit. Summer did as she was silently asked to and drew her tongue upwards dragging it over Marissa's nub, flicking softly with her tongue.

Pushing two fingers into Marissa, Summer let her lips cover Marissa's clit, sucking on it as gently as she could. Her tongue slowly rubbed back and forth over Marissa's most sensitive spot whilst her fingers began to rhythmically pound in and out of Marissa.

Marissa's hands gripped at the armrests, her nails ready to dig in. Her lips were slammed shut, muffling the moans that kept bubbling up. Marissa was well aware that she'd be convulsing with pleasure in no time at all, with the combination of Summer's skilled tongue and fingers as well as how turned on she was from the changing room incident. As Summer started to suckle harder and her fingers pushed quicker, Marissa let out a moan. The sound reached Summer's ears and she instinctively shot her free hand up to cover Marissa's mouth, as her tongue pushed itself back over the lanky girls clit.

Summer's fingers found the right tempo as Marissa's hips started to move in sync with the smaller girls hand, sliding back and forth in the blue cinema seat. Summer's lips tightened their seal over Marissa's clit as she sucked down on it, imagining the bundle of nerves to be her very own lollipop.

As a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning shot across the cinema screen as Marissa let out a low moan, the sound being muted by Summer's hand. Summer's fingers pounded more ferociously into Marissa as her tongue circled over her girlfriend's clit.

Summer knew how easy it was to get Marissa to come apart, and she also knew how to make Marissa beg, how to tease her to within one inch of her life, but as she hadn't let Marissa get very far when they were in a changing room earlier that day, she was being kind, and getting Marissa to reach her climax as fast as she could.

Summer withdrew her fingers further and pushed in deeper, her mouth wrapped as tightly as possible around Marissa's swollen clit, her tongue flicking over it with enough haste to make Marissa's legs tremble but with just the right amount of intention to make her nails dig at the arm rests by her side.

As Summer's teeth lightly grazed over her clit Marissa felt the muscles in her stomach tighten, her head thrown back, resting on the top of the seat, her hips risen high in the air, meeting the thrusts of Summer's fingers.

With her hand firmly over Marissa's mouth, dulling any moans, Summer thrust her fingers in and out of Marissa as hard as she could, her mouth firmly sucking down on Marissa's clit.

The taller girl could feel the pent up pressure of the orgasm she had missed earlier that day combining with the rising pleasure Summer was giving her mixing, making her muscles tighten, the feeling of a third finger being pounded into her was too much for her to take and her body went into spasm as she cried out Summer's name.

Summer released her mouth from where it was clamped over Marissa's clit, her fingers stilling inside of her girlfriend as her walls convulsed around Summer's three digits. When she was sure Marissa had come down from her orgasm, Summer removed her fingers, sucking them dry she pulled Marissa's skirt back down.

Summer licked her lips and pushed herself up, seating herself back down, she retrieved the popcorn from the next seat along, popping a few kernels in her mouth. Looking over at Marissa - who was still breathing heavily - she pushed the bucket in her direction, "Popcorn?"

The End.


End file.
